vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kaname Sudo
Summary Kaname is a high school student who was invited to try out the mobile app game Darwin's Game by a friend. He finds out that there's no way to quit the game and tries to survive the battles against others and game events. He becomes well-known in the game's community due to winning his first 2 battles, despite being a newbie, against powerful opponents Banda-boy the "Rookie Killer" and Shuka the "Undefeated Queen". He later creates a clan called "Sunset Ravens" with people he found during the Treasure Hunt event, and his clan takes control of the Shibuya territory. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A physically, 9-C with regular firearms, 9-B with grenades, explosives, and stronger firearms Name: Kaname Sudo, The King of the Jar Origin: Darwin's Game Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Human, High school student, Player of the Darwin’s Game, Leader of the Sunset Ravens clan Powers and Abilities: Creation, Weapon Creation, Experienced Hand-to-hand fighter, Effective use of Firearms (pistols, shotguns, rifles, sub-machine guns, machine guns, uzis, Knives, Swords, Lances, Grenades and Explosives etc), Aim Dodging, Strategist Attack Potency: Athlete level physically, Street level with regular firearms, Wall level with grenades, explosives and stronger firearms Speed: Athletic Human to Peak Human (He could avoid continuous strikes from Alexeï Berdennikov, a top-tier martial artist), Capable of Aim Dodging bullets. Lifting Strength: Above average human, possibly higher Striking Strength: Athlete Class Durability: Athlete level Stamina: Post-training, Kaname was able to fight for several minutes straight against a professional martial artist. During the Treasure Hunt event which lasted several hours, he was continuously getting himself into battles with other players and swam underwater in a flooded underground mall for a couple minutes without breathing. In the Hunting Game event, he got stuck on a large tropical island roaming with monsters, where he had to fight for survival while looking for food and water on a daily basis, in which he seemed to have no trouble doing. Range: Melee with physical strikes, Extended melee range with swords, knives and tasers, Short to Long range with firearms and grenades Standard Equipment: CZ 97B Pistol, Electric Baton, Tactical Military Torch. He can recreate any weapon he has come in contact with and has understood the mechanism; this includes a wide range of firearms, grenades, explosives, melee weapons and other simple items like torches, pens or ropes. Intelligence: Kaname has average intelligence, but is great at using his knowledge and quick-witted. He is very good at applying his knowledge to the battles of the Darwin’s Game and at thinking of strategies for either himself or his clan, even when he doesn’t have much information on the situation at his disposal. His plans made his team capable of beating the "Eighth" clan twice. He also seems to have good and solid knowledge of vehicles, animals, and guns. Weaknesses: All regular human weaknesses Feats: *He is the very first player to ever defeat Shuka the “Undefeated Queen”, a Rank A player who had 49 victories and 0 losses in her record. He defeated her in a warehouse by only using a tactical military torch, an electric baton, a CZ 97B Pistol (none of which he used to hit her) and his wits. *He fought for a few minutes straight against Alexeï Berdennikov, strong enough to shatter concrete with his fists, without getting hit once and make him accept his alliance proposal. *He won a 3-vs-1 and then a 5-vs-1 fight against armed members of the "Eighth" Clan (with shotguns and submachine guns) with only his CZ 97B pistol, a knife and a machete. He was several meters away from them before the fight. *He is the only person to have uncovered the secret behind the Treasure Hunting event, with Rein's help. *He has perfectly mastered the reproduction for dozens of weapons, both melee ones and firearms, not only in shape but also in durability and power. *With a lance, he fought on par with a master spearsman and then engaged in a fist-fight with him, managing to knock him out. He was mildly tortured before that. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Fire God’s Hammer: Kaname’s Sigil enables to reproduce objects he is familiar with. However, it has limits. He can only create objects that have a clearly defined purpose, like weapons, pens or daily utensils, and doesn’t work on complex tools (like mobile phones) or raw materials. His creations last either until he loses consciousness, he touches them and decides to cancel them, or if he's more than 2 kilometers away from them. The range of effect decreases the more created items are active at once. Items he has created thus far: *CZ 97B Pistol *Baseball Bat *Taser *Electric Baton *M33/M67 Grenade *M84 Stun Grenade *Type 81 MGS Rifle *RGB-33 Grenade *Beretta M9 Pistol *Beretta 92 Pistol *Mag 95 Pistol *Combat Knife *Machete *Katana *Skorpion vz 61 E Submachine Gun *Super M16 Machine Gun with Scope (not exactly, but very similar) *Chains, including Shuka's *M18 Smoke Grenade *Sniper Rifle (likely either Steyr SSG 69 or Lobaev OVL-3) *He has reproduced many more items during his training, but he hasn’t used them in combat yet. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Darwin's Game Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Creation Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Gun Users Category:Knife Users Category:Sword Users Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9